dishonoredfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Daud: Gerüchte und Sichtungen
Daud: Gerüchte und Sichtungen ist ein Buch, das in Dishonored ''gefunden werden kann.Es handelt sich um den Bericht eines Aufsehers über Daud. Inhalt ''(Auszug aus einem geheimen Erfahrungsbericht eines Aufsehers) Seit über einem Jahr wohne ich jetzt fern vom Orden, fern von der Gemeinschaft meiner Aufseherbrüder, fern vom weisen Rat der blinden Schwestern des Ordens des Orakels. Tagelang habe ich in den Schlupfwinkeln von Räubern, Totschlägern und noch schlimmeren Halunken geschlafen, viele Nächte lang bin ich in den schlimmsten Gassen und übelsten Ecken von Dunwall unterwegs gewesen. Ich habe mit Mördern zu Abend gegessen. Manchmal habe ich die Stadtmauern verlassen und mich mit dunklen Subjekten auf verlassenen Friedhöfen und abgelegenen Ruinen getroffen, wo sich finsteres Gesindel herumtreibt. Mein Bart ist lang geworden und ich trage abgewetzte Kleidung und gegerbte Lederfetzen, wie sie von der Bottle Street Gang und der Hutmacherbande getragen werden- und von den rauen Männern und Frauen, die ihren Lebensunterhalt damit verdienen, anderen ein Messer zwischen die Rippen zu jagen. Auch meine Hände waren rot vom Blut, das ist wahr, doch ich habe meine Ziele sorgfältig ausgesucht und aus all den Verbrechern und Ketzern jene gewählt, die ihr Leben nicht verdient hatten. Ihr Tod war gerecht und half mir dabei, meinen Ruf aufzubauen. Bis jetzt hat mir dies erlaubt, mir unter meinen mörderischen Kollegen einen Namen zu machen, ohne das Leben Unschuldiger zu verlangen. Ich habe nur ein Ziel: Ich muss einen Attentäter namens Daud beeindrucken, um an ihn heranzukommen. Von all denen, die schwarze Magie praktizieren, interessiert den Orden niemand so sehr wie Daud. Seine Mutter war angeblich eine Hexe von einer der Inseln vor der pandyssianischen Küste, gefangen von Piraten, die sich weit von ihren heimischen Gewässern entfernt hatten. Der Legende zufolge war bei der Rückkehr des Schiffes der Kapitän tot und die Hexe besaß das Kommando über die Besatzung. All das ereignete sich lange vor Dauds Geburt. Die ersten Geschichten erzählten von einem Massenmörder, der die Ladenbesitzer und Stadtwachen niedermähte wie ein Sensenmann den Roggen. Es folgte eine trügerische Ruhephase: Jahre, in denen er- so nehmen wir jedenfalls an- die Inseln bereist und dabei sowohl Anatomie als auch das Okkulte studiert hat: in berühmten Hörsälen wie in verborgenene Kellergewölben, wo immer sich befreundete Anhänger der verbotenen Künste fanden. Daud soll sogar einen Winter in der Akademie der Naturphilosophie verbracht haben. Und eine Zeit lang zählten sogar die Hexen von Brigmore zu seinen Verbündeten, bevor er sich mit ihnen überwarf. Während all dieser Jahre wuchsen sein Geschick und sein Können und wir glauben, dass er zu dieser Zeit auch damit begann, Verbindung zum Outsider aufzunehmen. Neue Berichte künden von einem fahlbleichen Attentäter, der von den Vornehmen dafür bezahlt wurde, ihre Rivalen in Dunwall und den anderen Großstädten der Inseln zu eliminieren. Nur eine Handvoll sah ihn und kam mit dem Leben davon, doch alle wussten von etwas Merkwürdigem zu berichten: Er erschien und verschwand wie Rauch. Er gestikulierte von einem Dach in der Nähe, und schon fiel eine Edelfrau über die Brüstung ihres Balkons und stürzte auf die Pflastersteine der Straße- geradewegs in den Tod. Zuletzt, als die Seuche Dunwall als neueste Bedrohung schon fest im Griff hatte, wurde Daud beobachtet, wie er eine Gruppe von Männern anführte - alle wie Walfänger der Ölraffinerien in dunkles Leder gekleidet und mit einer Maske im Gesicht. Für jemanden so Unwürdigen scheinen sie äußerst loyal zu sein. was mich zu der Frage bringt, ob er sie vielleicht mit seiner Magie einlullt und sie zu willenlosen Sklaven macht? Vor einem Monat behauptete ein junges Mädchen, Zeugin einer merkwürdigen Szene gewesen zu sein. Sie brachte eine Flasche Milch für ihren verkrüppelten Bruder nach Hause und nahm eine Abkürzung durch den Schneiderbezirk. In einer schmalen Straße passierte sie ein Fenster, aus dem sie merkwürdige Geräusche hervorkommen hörte. Sie raffte den vergammelten Vorhang beiseite und blickte in eine verlassene Wohnung, in denen üble Schergen Glücksspiele betrieben und mit Habberkraut handelten. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand war ein okkulter Schrein errichtet worden, den sie anhand der Lehren des örtlichen Aufsehers identifizieren konnte. Ein Mann, bei dem es sich ihrer Beschreibung nach um Daud handeln könnte, kniete vor dem Schrein nieder und haderte wie im Streit mit einem unsichtbaren Geist. Er nahm einen geschnitzten Gegenstand aus bleichem Gebein von dem vor ihm stehenden Altar, woraufhin alle Lichter von einem übel riechenden Luftzug ausgelöscht wurden. Leise wie eine Feldmaus huschte sie davon und rannte, bis sie ihr Heim erreicht hatte. Es gibt keinen Zweifel: Daud ist ein Agent des Outsiders und muss sterben, denn es gibt keine Grenzen für das Böse, das dieser Mann anrichten könnte. Dies ist mein feierlicher Schwur und das wichtigste, ja, das einzige Ziel meines Lebens. Solange Daud nicht tot ist, und die Erde nicht von seiner Korruptheit gereinigt wurde, werde ich weiter unter den Verdorbenen leben und mich ihm Schritt für Schritt nähern. Ich werde meine Tarnung nicht aufgeben und die Maske eines Aufsehers erst dann wieder aufsetzen, wenn Daud seinen letzten Atemzug getan hat. Fundort In Corvo Attanos Zimmer im Hound Pits Pub (Vorbestellerbonus) en:Rumors and Sightings: Daud es:Rumores y avistamientos: Daud (Libro) ru:Слухи и свидетельства: Дауд pl:Pogłoski i obserwacje: Daud it:Dicerie e Avvistamenti: Daud Kategorie:Bücher